Oikawa's Shame
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Hiro Masaki (En:) Seth Walther |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroki Shibata |chief animation director=Toshio Deguchi |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 11, 2001 (En:) May 12, 2001 |continuity= }} The final phase of Oikawa's plan is set in motion, though the result is far from what he dreamed of, and he soon comes face to face with the true mastermind behind this entire scheme. Synopsis After the events of the last episode, the Digidestined decide to keep watch at Highton View Terrace; Oikawa will attempt to enter the Digital World from here, not knowing that the gate was sealed by BlackWarGreymon with the last of his strength after being mortally wounded by the entity within Oikawa. The children infected with the Dark Spores begin gathering, having been summoned by the villain. Above both groups, Oikawa watches in amusement with Mummymon and Arukenimon. Temporarily bothered by Izzy's mother, the Digidestined immediately turn around to see Oikawa arrive with a laptop. He activates a program, showing the card method Myotismon used to get to the Real World last season; he has the children chant their desire to go to the Digital World, powering the program. Arukenimon and Mummymon guard him; Oikawa cries with joy, wishing that he could have brought his friend Hiroki with him. A door opens, much to everyone's surprise, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Kari, and T.K. run in after them, leaving Matt, Izzy, and Joe behind. The portal opens in a dark place filled with flowers. The children begin panicking. Oikawa notices they are in a strange place filled with strange things. Mummymon and Arukenimon are knocked back by the Digidestined's Champion Level Digimon. Everyone notices how upset Oikawa is, wondering what went wrong. A mouth appears in the air, taunting Oikawa in his own voice; it reveals that it's been using him as a host for its data since three years ago. Gatomon isn't fooled; it's a voice she knows from her nightmares - Myotismon, who the Digi-Destined presumed dead after being destroyed in his Mega form of VenomMyotismon three years ago! A blue light escapes Oikawa, becoming a double of him; the Dark Spores are actually batteries to power Myotismon's rebirth into a new form. Arukenimon and Mummymon, though shocked, follow Myotismon's orders to keep the Digidestined back while he harvests the Dark Spores. With his task complete, Myotismon begins taking his new form - MaloMyotismon - which is just as strong as VenomMyotismon, but just as smart as his Ultimate form. He then begins torturing Arukenimon to test his powers, reading her mind to learn what she fears will happen. He then slays her, granting her wish to be as far away from him as possible. Mummymon futilely fights back, enraged and heartbroken to have his love taken away from him; however, he is simply melted by a Crimson Mist attack. Enraged, Davis orders ExVeemon to charge, while the rest of the Digi-Destined are too scared of losing their friends to make a move after witnessing the heartless deaths of MaloMyotismon's henchmen at his own hands. File:2-48 01.png File:2-48 02.png File:2-48 03.png File:2-48 04.png File:2-48 05.png File:2-48 06.png Featured characters '' (46) *'' '' (46) *'' '' (46) *'' '' (46) *'' '' (46) |c4= * (4) * (4) * (4) * (14) * (16) * (19) *'' '' (33) *''Gazimon'' (33) *'' '' (46) *'' '' (46) *'' '' (46) |c5= * (14) *'' '' (33) *''Drimogemon'' (33) *''Kuwagamon'' (33) * (39) * (39) * (39) * (39) * (43) |c6= *' ' (27) *' ' (27) *'' '' (30) *'' '' (31) *'' '' (33) * (44) |c7= * (55) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Tai: "Be very quiet, Agumon. We can't let her know we're here." Agumon: "I ''am being very quiet."'' Tai: "Well, you're not being very invisible. Get back here." Agumon: "Hmph! Being a spy would be easier if we didn't have to do so much spying." :-Tai and Agumon, spies in-training. Oikawa: "Am I going crazy or is my voice coming out of that mouth?" Mysterious voice: "A bit of both I think." :—Oikawa's dark heart is out on his sleeve. Gatomon: *gasp* "That voice!" Kari: "What?" Gatomon: "I still hear that voice in my nightmares: Myotismon!" Kari: *gasp* Arukenimon and Mummymon: "Huh?" *gasp* Myotismon: "Muhahahahahahaaa!!" Angemon: "Myotismon... But how can that be?" Kari: "Myotismon?" Gatomon: "Yes!" Myotismon: "I'm not surprised that you saw through me, my old pet." :—He's baaaaaaack. Myotismon: "Allow me to reveal...myself!" *grunts* "Ya!" Davis & Co.: *gasp* Davis: "Look, he's--" Cody: "He's changing!" T.K.: "But into Myotismon or VenomMyotismon?" Myotismon: "Actually...you can call me MaloMyotismon!" Davis & Co.: *gasp* :—Myotismon finally reveals his true identity. Other notes This could very well be what causes the gate to lead to another world, rather than 's sealing of the gate, which may have had no influence at all. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *MaloMyotismon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. }} de:Neuer Terror für die Digiwelt